


i want to be with you everywhere

by effervescentwords



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Date Nights, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Swearing, it’s not very descriptive though, they’re at a drive in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: “You’re distracting me.” Eddie muttered. That didn’t stop him from pulling his head back to give Richie better access to that sweet spot near his jaw.“Do you want me to stop?”“I never said that.” Those words set off a completely new mood.





	i want to be with you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just love their relationship so take it,,,,,they’re aged up to 18 in this! :)

“I’m not walking in there with you until you promise to stop doing that fucking voice.” 

Richie looked appalled. 

“Excuse me, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Edward,” That was a lie. Richie was perfecting one of his most obnoxious accents to date, and although it was hilariously endearing, Eddie wasn’t about to be escorted out of the store for Richie disturbing the consumers with his loud antics. 

Not again. 

Eddie was silent, standing next to Richie’s beat up car, folding his arms in an adorable protest. 

“Anyone ever told ya how stubborn you are, Eds?” No reply. He began talking normal again. “Fine, I’ll stop. You’re a buzzkill.” 

“And you’re a nerd. Let’s fuckin’ hurry up.” The pair was currently at the grocery store, Richie refusing to be “ripped off” by drive in snack prices. It was really just an excuse to hang out with Eddie an hour before their original plans, but he didn’t have to know that. 

“What do ya want, I’ll buy my Eddie Spaghetti anything he wants!” Eddie winced when the cashier glared their way. Richie caused a lot of attention, with his long limbs, wild clothing (he was currently sporting a ratty Weezer tee, with an obnoxious Hawaiian shirt over it. Much to Eddie’s dismay, he never grew out of that phase.) and booming voice.

“God, quit yelling. I swear I can’t take you anywhere.” Eddie joked giving Richie a playful shove. 

“Well gee Eddie, I would take you everywhere on anything.” He winked, which earned him another push. 

“Do you have to make everything sexual? Like, honestly?” Richie snorted. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe you should ask your mom that question.” Eddie rolled his eyes and abandoned Richie at the shopping cart stalls, wandering into the candy aisle. For once he was left in peace, pop music flowing from the speakers the only sound entering his ears. He plucked some M&M’s off the shelf for himself, then a box of Sweettarts and a Cookies and Cream bar for Richie. A weird candy combo, but Eddie knew how much he loved them both. 

Eddie shrieked and dropped the candy on the floor when someone picked him up from behind, and when he was finally put down he swiveled himself around ready to yell. 

“Jesus, Richie! I could’ve had a heart attack! You’re such a dick sometimes.” Richie cackled in return. 

“Hey, my name isn’t Richard for nothing!” He yelled, waving his box of popcorn in the air.

The pair made their way to the cash register to pay, Richie going on about how he needed to be the one to shovel out the cash.

“What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t pay? I’m telling you, chivalry isn’t dead!” The cashier was clearly annoyed by Richie’s little monologue, and Eddie red faced and trying to hold back giggles. 

By the time they made it back to the car, Eddie was happy to be out of that store. The ride to the drive in was short, but Richie was still sure to pack his off key singing into every lyric the stereo blared for the five minutes it was on. Richie payed for the movie too, even though Eddie thought he was being unnecessary. A nice spot in the back was open, and Richie whipped the car into it quickly.

“I thought I was gonna regret letting you choose the movie Richie, but you actually did great tonight.” Richie gave a fake offended gasp, and jabbed Eddie in the side. 

“You don’t trust my taste in movies? C’mon, you’ve been talking about seeing this for like, weeks.” Butterflies formed in Eddie’s stomach, and he intertwined their fingers. 

“Thanks for remembering.” Richie leaned in closer and Eddie could feel his breath against his face. 

“That’s really gay.” He pecked Eddie on the forehead and Eddie shoved him away with a laugh. 

“You’re so fucking ridiculous. Watch the movie and be quiet.” 

Richie dug into his treats as the film began, and Eddie did the same. About halfway through, Richie felt his eyes wandering to Eddie. It was normally hard for him to concentrate on movies with his ADHD and everything, but when his boyfriend was next to him it was even worse. Eddie in general was a distracting person. Those big brown eyes so trained on the screen, and perfect lips that looked good even when popcorn was being shoveled into them. 

Richie leaned over, pressing his mouth against the side of Eddie’s neck. The cold plastic of his glasses pressed against Eddie’s cheek causing him to stir. A low noise came from his throat and Richie mentally praised himself. 

“You’re distracting me.” Eddie muttered. That didn’t stop him from pulling his head back to give Richie better access to that sweet spot near his jaw. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“I never said that.” Those words set off a completely new mood. 

Richie messily crawled over the center console, not really caring that he just knocked over his box of Sweettarts. He perched himself on top of Eddie’s lap, proceeding to smash their lips together. He felt fingers in his hair, Eddie knew how much he liked that. Eddie pulled away with a groan. 

“Ow Rich, not to kill the mood but you’re kind of crushing me.” A glare could be seen shining behind his glasses. 

“This isn’t fair. You always sit on my lap when we do this, why can’t I get a turn?” Eddie couldn’t believe he was dating a five year old. 

“You’re five foot fucking eleven! Stop complaining and kiss me again.” Richie complied, hitting the button on the side of the seat so Eddie would be reclined backwards. Richie’s entire weight was no longer on him, so it would be easier to concentrate on the feelings in his mouth. And there were a lot of things to be felt. 

The sounds of the movie were quickly drowned out as Richie moved his hands under Eddie’s sweater. Every touch made him feel over sensitized, and every touch was filled with infatuation. 

Eddie rolled his hips up into the others leg, needing to be closer. If that was even possible. The passenger seat was a mass of tangled limbs, it wasn’t visible where one body started and the other ended. Richie’s hand moved lower, finally giving Eddie the pressure he needed. 

“Oh God. Don’t stop...” Eddie’s body was buzzing with emotions, a fire rippling throughout his abdomen. Richie may have been a gangly dork, but he was good at what he did. The car was hot, and Richie looked even hotter, with his hair in his face and his hand making Eddie weaker by the second. 

“Fuck Eddie, you’re so beautiful like this.” Richie mumbled softly then returned his mouth to Eddie’s warm skin. The lips touching his throat and Richie’s soft encouragement was enough to push him over the edge, leaving him gasping and collapsing against the seat. Richie opened the glove box to pass him a tissue, and he noticed that Richie was still hard. 

“Do you want me to...” Eddie started, but Richie waved his hand in protest. 

“I’m fine, Eddie. Making you feel good is enough for me.” Eddie felt his cheeks warm. He pressed a kiss to Richie’s knuckles before he rolled back into the drivers seat. The candy scattered across the floor made Eddie laugh to himself. They really were ridiculous, but that’s what made their love so genuine. 

“Thanks for tonight. It was fun.” Richie was an annoying nerd, but that didn’t make Eddie admire him any less. 

“You’re welcome, cutie.” The movie was hard to follow since they had missed a good chunk of it, so they conversed in the moonlight until the credits rolled. Richie felt a little bad, knowing that Eddie actually wanted to see the movie. 

“My mom is gonna freak when she sees these bruises on my neck.” 

“Why would she freak? I give them to her all the time.”

“I really fucking hate you.” 

“I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated x


End file.
